Conventionally, as volatile components (oil agents) composing a cosmetic, cyclic polysiloxanes such as octamethylcyclotetrasiloxane (hereinafter, referred to as “D4”), decamethylcyclopentasiloxane (hereinafter, referred to as “D5”) and the like have been used. However, while D4 exhibits superior volatility, in the case of storing a cosmetic containing D4 at low temperature, D4 is crystallized, and for this reason, there is a problem in that the sensation during use is remarkably impaired. On the other hand, D5 has no problems in storage stability at low temperature, but the volatility thereof is insufficient, and for this reason, there is a problem in that good sensation during use in a cosmetic containing D5 cannot be obtained, such that feeling to touch is heavy during use, stickiness is exhibited, and a dry feeling occurs on skin or hair to which it is applied, and the like.
Considering the aforementioned problems, WO 01/15658 proposes a cosmetic containing an organopolysiloxane represented by {(CH3)3SiO}3SiCH3 (hereinafter, referred to as “methyltrimethicone”) as a volatile component.
However, while the cosmetic blending the organopolysiloxane described in WO 01/15658 exhibits superior volatility, feeling to the touch during use cannot be sufficiently improved, and in particular, the problem of a dry feeling cannot be sufficiently prevented. In addition, the compounds described in WO 01/15658 have a low miscibility with respect to a UV-ray absorber, and for this reason, a large amount of other oil agents must be blended in the cosmetic in order to dissolve the UV-ray absorber, thereby causing many restrictions with respect to components and compositions of cosmetics. Therefore, further improvements with respect to the aforementioned points are needed.